Concrete Angel
by percyjacksonluver9288
Summary: The tears go unshed, yet the blood pools in, and around his hands. What are those horrible marks on Jack? What secret has gone untold for over 300 years? Will Jack finally let himself give into the thing that his heart most desires?-A family? I don't know. But, as I am the Man in the Moon's daughter, I guess it's my job to find out...(Warning: Child abuse, mild language)
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost was not used to being _wanted. _

No. Jack Frost was an independent, trouble-making boy. Jack Frost did not need _family. _These are the words that race circles in his head as he sits in North's workshop. No, Jack Frost did not need family.

There is a first time for everything though, right? Jack shook his head, not wanting to face the internal battle surely waiting for him back at the Lake. His Lake. North's workshop wasn't home. Still somewhere, in his warm heart that beats in an all cold body, _prayed _for the day North would offer.

Still, what an unlikely option. Running a hand through his snow white hair, the snow/ice wolf, which had been his companion for at least two months rested its muzzle on Jack's lap, whimpering slightly in its plea for attention.

Jack smiled and ruffled the snow/white fur as icy eyes stared at him lovingly. The wolf's name was Ice Shard, or Icy for short. North had been skeptical of this wolf, but when he had seen how big a sissy he was, all that changed in the blink of an eye.

"Jack Frost!" North bellowed making Jack flinch a little as a unwanted memory bubbled in the pit of his stomach, not wanting to fully surface as he ground his teeth together, the wolf growled, sensing Jack tense, Icy's ears flattened as he searched the room for any danger, but ultimately relaxed when North stomped through the frosted oak doors leading to the globe room.

Jack smiled, fake it was, but North wouldn't notice.

He hadn't noticed for 300 years, so that must mean that Jack was improving with his happy smile, his mask that he wore in the cruel, burning light of day the forced him to watch as flashbacks rolled through his mind on slow, rickety wheels.

The other Guardians were supposed to be coming tonight, and he was actually starting to feel joy, but it quickly ebbed away as a splitting headache pounded his skull. He rubbed his temples, a frown playing with his thin lips as his snowy white skin crinkled under rough fingers.

North smiled merrily, filling Jack with the barest hint of warmth that played teasingly, cruelly with the edge of his soul, then flitted away. Jack smiled back half way, his eyes flickered up to North's towering form as he resumed petting Ice Shard's fur.

"Yes, North?" The Russian smiled happily. He reached out and pounded Jack on the back, making him flinch the slightest. North rambled on about the get-together, saying stuff that Jack couldn't make out as he lead him to a washroom and boomed something that sounded like-"Clean up, we have a party tonight, ze guests will be z'here soon!" Shutting the door on North's frantically fading shilloutte, he chuckled despite himself as he eyed the tub warily, Icy snorted from outside and howled something that must've been a protest.

Jack laughed but kept the door secured tightly, slipping of his sweatshirt delicately as to not irritate the old scars, and new wounds found on his back. He had been reluctant to tell North of the new wounds. The old wounds lining up on his back like nightmares. Jack's nightmares which harmed him physically in real life.

Feeling tears well in his snowflake eyes, he assessed his state.

And, by the Man in the Moon, was he in for one _hell _of a lecture, fussing, scolding, and temperamental Bunnymundwhen, and if North or any of the Guardians saw what he was seeing with his own eyes...

_But by morning it would be to late..._

__**I hoped you liked! This is my first story as an author on Fanfiction! I love Jack, and think of him as a broken teen who just wants a family. I wanted to go deeper into Jack's past human life, and why Jack is the way he is! I hoped you liked! I will be posting the second chapter on the 10th! Oh and the ittalic words up there, and by morning it would be to late?-those are lyrics from the song!**

**By-catch ya l8tr! :)**

**-Izzi**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't waste anytime sponging himself down. Wincing every time water seeped slowly and painfully into old, and new wounds, he would mentally slap himself.

What kind of _family is he if he has untold secrets? _No, Jack refused to beat himself up about this anymore than he already had, yet, cursing quietly to himself as he slipped the fabric of his clothes back on over his tender, pale skin, he couldn't help but take note of the yearning in his heart. Aching, a painful wanting to run into North's arms and just..._cry._

Jack didn't want anymore secrets, but that was the only to show his new _family_ that he could, and would be strong no matter what.

Sometimes though, he just wanted to...just to...cry. He wanted to be held, and acknowledged that he was a kid. Even though he was 308 years old, and was 18 when he died, he never got the chance to truly be a kid on the inside. Always supporting his family when he had been alive had taken a toll on him.

Still-that was no excuse for not being strong. But then again-300 years of isolation can do that to a person.

Pushing aside his own wants, Jack pushed open the door to the washroom, only to be met with Icy's blue crystal-like eyes glaring daggers at Jack for locking him out. Jack laughed a little, ruffling Icy's fur, he slowly and purposefully made his way down the labyrinth that was North's home.

The tiled floors made echoing sounds as his bare feet slapped against it, accompanied by the skittering of Ice Shard's paws as he tried to get footing, Jack laughed, looking to the floor, and back the way he came. Decorative frost patterns came to life behind him in almost a three-dimensional way that was an optical illusion to the eyes.

Jack smiled at his work and then went along the hallway's again, freezing elves here and there, watching as they scuttled around on the frosty floors as Ice Shard chased them playfully. Snapping at one elf who Jack was actually fond of-Timmy-Jack sent an apologetic glance which Timmy acknowledged by yelling.

"It OK! Tim-Time like dog!" Timmy patted Ice Shard's nose, and Ice Shard licked him playfully. Jack waved to Icy and petted his snout affectionately before finding himself at the entrance to the 'Everything Room' as Jack knew it because-well-it had everything.

Bracing his hands on the door, ignoring the unseen weight that was a burden on his shoulders, he plastered a faux smile on his face and Icy whined, licking Jack's fingertips. Jack smiled sadly, and then returning the faux smile to play fretfully on his lips, he pushed open the doors to the bright room which contained the Guardians.

_Carrying the burden of an unseen storm...Sometimes he wishes he was never born..._

**OMIGOD GUYS I'M SOOO SORRY! I am so sorry, I told you guys I was updating on the tenth, and...I failed you...*starts crying, wipes away tears* but I was super busy, I had personal family-like things to do! But I'm going to get my tonsils out Tuesday, and will be able to update, Wensday, Thursday, and Friday! *squeals with joy* Thank you guys for the reviews! :) Also, would you guys like me to do an Avenger/Rise of the Guardians crossover?! I think I would be cool! Leave your opinions in a review for me OK? **

**I luv you guys! :)**

**-Izzi **


	3. Chapter 3

Light was something Jack took comfort in.

It was like a doorway that lead to endless possibilities and endless strength that left him with a feeling of self-satisfaction when he did something right. Most specifically under the Moon's light.

Jack hadn't spoke to MIM for a long time, over 300 years. He stopped counting really, and he didn't plan on the being to talk to him anytime soon.

Entering the 'Everything Room' Jack was met with flurries of feathers, and the recognizable hum of Baby Tooth. She embraced maybe an eighth of his cheek then removed her self for Toothiana to engulf him in a hug that irritated injuries and made his breath catch in his throat, hitching ever so slightly.

Ice Shard didn't like the contact between to two immortals, he had sensed his Master tense and he nudged Tooth away, growling slightly at her as she backed away, not even caring about the wolf's unease and flitted away to the rest of the Guardians who were currently hosting a few other select Spirits.

One was a girl that caught his eyes immediately.

She had silver tipped black hair that cascaded down her shoulders in a graceful manner and gave her an air of leadership, she wore what looked like a dress maybe a supermodel would ware. A black ball gown with a v-neck that went to her belly button an exposed some of her cleavage. Her eyes were like mini-moons.

They locked eyes, and she blinked slowly, rising from her sitting position to gracefully waltz over to Jack as the Guardians stopped entertaining the other spirit who reached unsuccessfully for this girl as she came face to face with Jack.

Ice Shard stepped between the two, keeping them two feet apart as the girl studied his features. Her full plump silver painted lips stretched across her flawless skin into a grand smile as she reached out and almost naturally, as if they had known each other for years and years, she hugged him.

She ignored Ice Shard as she closed the distance and forced him two or three paces away from Jack, he whimpered in a unheard protest as Bunny, watched the wolf carefully. He didn't like any meat eating wild dog.

Jack found himself relaxing fully into her cool embrace. She radiated light, and he got the memo: Light Was Good.

She whispered silkily into his ear, "Hi, Jack Frost, my name is Lumiana," Pulling back, she smelled like, Jack didn't even know. Something..._really, really, really, good._ Curtsying almost jokingly she bowed her head to him, a silver tiara poked from her head of hair. It was like silver branches that wound their way through her hair as looked almost as if it was meant to sit atop her head.

"I am the Man in the Moon's daughter,"

**Reviews: Jack is 14 (Sorry can't remember your name! But thanks for the informing review!) **

**Me: Goddamnit! I am an idiot! *bangs head on wall***

**Oh well, oh guys-I wanted to just thank you ALL FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL, AS A VERY SPECIAL TREAT-IF I CAN GET 25 REVIEWS BY TUESDAY NIGHT AT 8:00 P.M, I WILL UPDATE TWICE AND GIVE YOU A SPECIAL SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE AVENGERS ROTG CROSSOVER! I'M NOT WRITING IT UNTIL I FINISH THIS STORY, BUT JUST TO INTEREST YOU I'M GIVING YOU FIVE CHAPTERS! :) I love you guys just so much-**

**Jack Frost: She's eternally grateful, blah blah blah! Tell them the other thing!**

**Me: Hmph! Rude...hey jack? Wanna know something?! ;)**

**Jack: What?! IF IT HAS TO DO WITH HOW HOT I SUPPOSEDLY AM YOU ALREADY INFORMED ME OF MY DEVILISHLY GOOD LOOKS!**

**Me: God, I'm sorry...:( But anyways, I thought you guys deserve something extra for being awesome-so here it is! A preview of a book I'm actually planning on publishing-this is the first chapter! :) Oh BTW you pronounce Lumiana: Lum-e-an-a OK? Just in case you were confused.. :)**

****Summary: Rouge Forest. A place where the International Meeting of all Tamers worldwide takes place. Yet, hidden from the veiled eyes of those who refuse to believe that Spirit Walkers, or in other words-Spirit Animals walk the very earth with them. Lumiana didn't expect to be chosen to be the Special Guest for her branch of Tamers. The Americans. She also didn't expect to hear that Rouge Forest, a place of refugee for all Spirit Animals is being taken over by the infamous Takers. Takers are pure blackness. All-consuming, and power hungry-Takers tend to prey on the more, so-to-say abnormal Tamers. Usually Tamers are only aloud to make the Bond with one Spirit Animal, and that is all. In Lumiana's case, she made the Bond with _three._ Which, on all terms, makes her an abnormal Tamer. This fact makes her a prime target for the Takers quest for power. With the help of her International friends, Jinx Shadow Fang, from the Asian Branch who has two Spirit Walkers, Mona Lovely, from the Greek Branch of Tamers, and longtime friend, and Jack Frost, the namesake of a child's legend, and the Leader of the Tamers in the American Branch. Will the unusual foursome be able to stop this all-consuming black with the help of their Spirit Walkers? Or will Lumiana just become another motionless body among tons and thousands?

****Title of book: Rouge

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Lumiana wasn't usually caught off guard.

After all-she had been trained personally by the masters themselves-legends in the Tamers Internationals, and she was lucky enough to know the art of expecting the unexpected.

Apparently-she thought wrong.

Usually, her Spirit Walkers would alert her immediately of a sudden change in the atmosphere, but even her Spirit Walkers would've been caught off guard by the situation at hand.

Lying face down on a soil, grass matted forest floor was not expected. So Lumiana wasted no times in pressing her palms to the soil of the forest floor, pushing herself into a dramatic roll, and coming up in a dramatic kneeling position.

Whipping her head back and fourth, her hair slapping her face painfully and leaving angry red marks across her cheeks, she quickly deciphered her situation.

She, was in a forest. A particularly beautiful forest. The soil was dotted with runaway strands of light dotted by the green swaying leaves of the towering oak trees, and the waning branches of swaying willow trees leaves.

Her hands unconsciously grappled behind her, searching the empty air hovering by her back for her trusty bow, Flyer, which was always securely strung to her back. This, of course, was also not there.

Just one unexpected thing after another, looking at her surroundings more intricately this time, she couldn't help but marvel at this amazing artistry of Mother Nature, she was-in other words-captivated at the most.

She suddenly caught on. She wasn't in just _any_ forest-

She was in Rouge Forest.

Spinning on her her heel and turning her neck to the left, and at an angle, she could just make out the the glittering crystal-like lights that shimmered from a nearby river, it weaved gracefully in and out between the trees and was almost like a ballet. Frowning, she took note that she _must_ be dreaming.

One does not simply...appear in Rouge Forest. Thinking back now, she vaguely remembered making camp and curling up under Sheba's warm tummy as she had twisted herself so that her back was spooning into the Tigresses warm stripped belly. A warm, translucent, golden glow had signaled that Sheba, her first Spirit Animal, was watching over her, and she vaguely remembered her drifting from the warmth and comfort she so desperately had needed.

Taking twenty paces to her left, she came to the crystal waters of the river and stood stiffly on the balls of her toes, her feet were bare, her long, wavy long brown, waist length hair cascaded down her shoulder and she had to swat it away many times leaning over the waters.

Scrunching her nose, she was vaguely aware that a river with this much unperturbed beauty and grace had to have a name. This was after all-Rouge Forest.

"River of Desire," A voice said with demise laced elaborately into his words as they spilled smoothly from his lips as his mouth deposited the words into the air to hang, waiting for Lumiana herself to answer their unspoken question.

She inhaled sharply, at the surprise of the words and their owner, turning wildly on her heels, she couldn't help but think...

_Yes, many unexpected things..._

**So this isn't exactly what the chapter will be like just a sample. Hope you like Read and Review for me?! **

**-Izzi (And Jack)**


	4. Chapter 4

Blackness was forgotten.

All of it was forgotten with Lumiana around, it was like the world had started spinning again and Jack was part of it this time.

He actually laughed, and talked, he sang folk songs and learned the other guest went by the name of Hank, who was the Man in the Moon's son. He seemed quite protective of Lumiana, as she stuck to Jack's side the entire time.

Or maybe it was the other way around.

Ice Shard grew to love Lumiana, vying for her attention while keeping Bunnymund from her at all times, as the Pooka was trying to gain Lumiana's attention also.

Her smile made everything melt, and the wounds on his body were floating away on a crystal river that swept him off his feet and let him have fun.

It was maybe twenty minutes after Hank had announced that he and Lumiana would have to be leaving in an hour, when the real smile was replaced by a faux one, he began flinching at sudden movements, and also became edgy, causing Ice Shard to stick to his side like a body guard.

Sadly Bunnymund just had to notice when he went to poke Jack's chest.

It happened so fast, when Bunnymund had reached out his paw, Jack's instincts kicked in and he had dodged the incoming contact wrenching his hand from Lumiana's and coming up behind Icy who growled fiercely, hackles raised menacingly.

He gasped for breath as his wound split open on his chest and his hand flew to his chest to stop the flow of blood already staining his hoodie. Lumiana's gentle, flawless hands flew to her mouth as she dropped next to him, hair tickling his face and she pressed her chest to his wrapping her arms around him as her breath hitched.

"Frostbite..." Bunnymund said with such anger that Jack flinched as Ice Shard moved, pacing back and fourth in front of Lumiana and Jack, growling, teeth exsposed menacingly.

Lumiana's hands worked their way to the hem of his sweatshirt, and she ripped it off with no second glance. Tears fell to his pale skin as she cried, her moon tears hitting in a periodic pattern on his cheek as Tooth shrieked.

"_God Jack! What happened?!" _

_Through the wind and the rain, he stands hard as a stone, in a world that he cant rise above..._

__**Well...surgery is done. OMIGOD I WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN, and the anesthetic caused me to see kaleidoscopic, and non-existent horses. I also got to ride in a wheel chair and waved at this little boy cuz I was still delusional, and he freaked. Like legit, ****_panic attack!_**** He screamed at me and I just giggled. Dear lord, and also...I can't talk, and I was also in da bath and I think I broke it. HOW THE HELL DO YA BREAK A BATH? *Bangs head on wall* someone help me...**

**Jack: Eh, you'll live!**

**Me: (Using paper and pen cuz I can't talk) STOP STARING AT ME WITH YOUR EYES, THEY'RE TO BEAUTIFUL! **

**Jack: What?! Nevermind... Oh yea, she also reminded me that we NEED to to the DISCLAIMER this time, she forgot the other times...anyway she don't own ROTG or Me! *winks***

**Me: (Still using paper and pen) U WISH I OWNED YOU!**

**Jack: Whatever...**

**OMIGOD LOVE YOU ALL-sadly though...you didn't meet the review quotient...*Cries* but I'll give ya another chance! Get me 30 reviews by thursday, at 10:00 p.m...and I'll give ya five chapters of the crossover, I'm calling it, 'Of the Secrets we were Told'...**

**Love you guys! :)**

**-Izzi**


	5. AN

** A/N (Im sorry guys)**

**Dear lord guys, my computer just deleted every chapter of this story that I was just about to upload...Mother of God...WHY?! **

**I'm sorry, won't be able to update today, and maybe tomorrow, I feel like an ass for doing this to you guys. Just remember, I love reviews, and favorites. Your reviews make me feel like I'm on top of the WORLD! :) **

**__****Like I was at school the other week, and I got all fours on a project in geography, then my math teacher yelled at me. **

***Sigh* **

**Thanks for all the get well wishes, they mean a lot to me, and GUESS WHAT?! MY BATH IS STILL FUNCTIONAL! My bff made fun of me for it though, hmph...**

**I feel like ass, literally, in the real world, and fanfiction world. Hey guys, I have a job for ya! So next weekend, my BFF and I are gonna have a sleepova and I need scary movie ideas! NO ONE CAN OFFER HUMAN CENTIPEDE THOUGH, THAT MOVIE TRAILER IS SICK, I'D HATE TO WATCH THE ENTIRE MOVIE! **

**Love you guys, please understand why I can't update-**

**-Izzi**


	6. Chapter 6

Lumiana P.O.V (**A/N: AHAHA I'M A NINJA WERE NOT EXPECTING THIS WERE YA?!)**

Nightmares.

They're like puppet strings that tangle around you, and mold you into something you're not. They create monsters, and sometimes heroes. Stories, and lives written on blank pages. Nightmares, are the building blocks of life, as said by her own father.

Yet-how could she build off of this?

It was slow-motion, almost, as the blood seeped onto Jack's sweatshirt and she ripped it off, it was almost surreal in a way.

Lumiana was almost convinced, she had been thrown head-first, into something she couldn't help, like water slipping between your fingers, and Lumiana hated this feeling. She loathed it even.

She had watched, Jack Frost, for all his years. 300 more or less, as he struggled in his daily life to find some on who actually would listen, and maybe just maybe help him. It was childish belief, but still, he believed. That was all that mattered.

She had so badly wanted to accompany this beautiful boy with the white hair. She had wanted to, badly. Yet Father had kept her in his realm.

Then, had sent her here, for a mission, as he called it, yet, she didn't have a clue as to what it was.

Until now.

The anger in Bunnymund's voice was respectable, in the least, he was angry at however had done it, at least that is what she wanted to believe. Snapping her head up, hair leaving angry red marks on her cheeks, her eyes were wild as they met Jack who's eyes were somewhat ashamed...

"I'm sorry..." He barely whispered. Shaking her head, she gratefully took a bandage Tooth had provided from god knows where. She padded gently at the already clotting blood and smiled kindly.

"Don't be," She murmured. He smiled brilliantly at her, sending shivers down her spine as she ducked her head down, hair falling over her cheeks to conceal a rising blush. Bunnymund just _had_ to ruin the moment though...

"Bloody hell Frostbite, what happened to ya 'mate?" Gesturing to Hank, her overly-mother like brother, she motioned him to the window, where silvery light bathed the balcony, with a flick of her wrist, she sent him their own secret signal type thing.

'_Go tell father, mission accomplished' _Hank barely nodded his head in acknowledgement before he dissolved into light itself.

"Why do you care?" Jack snarled suddenly. Rising steadily to his full height, his staff in hand, when he stood, many scars were visible, along with scabs, and ozzing cuts.

Lumiana almost gagged.

"Because," Bunnymund stated, "We're family,"

"What about those 300 years when I was alone?" Jack retorted, "Praying someone would notice me, offer help, or even just say, _hello," _He was breathing heavily and Lumiana braced her hands on his chest, raising her head to look into his eyes as she pushed him back. "Where was my _family?" _

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask..._

**A/N: God. I'm evil...Making you guys wait for this chapter for two days...*Cries*... I'm listening to Concrete Angel right now and I can just imagine Jack like standing alone in like a rain-storm, and then like Lumiana taking his hand then they run for cover together. Can't you just picture it?! OMIGOD MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN! :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, you made the deadline! *Applause* you shall be rewarded next update! :)**

**I do not own ROTG or Jack Frost-speaking of the devil-where is he?! **

**Pitch: Don't you mean me? Not the devil...**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE *Throws shoe at Pitch* **

**Pitch: AHAHA I KNOW YOUR FEARS WATCH YOUR BACK! *runs out of my house...* **

**Me: Oh god...**

**Well guys, I'm dead. Anyways, I heard someone wanted a SHOUTOUT WELL SINCE IM AWESOME HERE IT IS: **

**SHOUTOUT TO FROSTFAN1 THANKS FOR YOUR SCARY MOVIE IDEA! :) **

**See-I'm totally awesome! **

**Review and all that other jazz! I love you guys! **

**-Izzi**


	7. AN 2 (don't panic guys, nothing big)

**A/N**

**Don't kill me guys! You'll be getting your regular update-don't worry! But-I did tell yea that I would give you a preview of the next story I'm doing after this one right? The Avengers/RoTG crossover is called "Of The Lies we were Told" and I would like you guys to give it a shot! :) Thank you! :)**

**It is up right now :)! **

**R&R! **

**With love, **

**-Izzi **


	8. Chapter 8

JACK P.O.V

Bunnymund took a surprised step backwards, nose twitching and ears swiveling back and fourth.

He had obviously not expected Jack's outburst.

Then again, no one did.

Lumiana let her hand fall from Jack's chest, moving instead to grab his hand in hers. He looked down on her and she flashed him a bright, reassuring smile that left him with a renewed feeling of self-confidence. He didn't know why, but he felt as if this girl he met maybe two hours ago, he had known his whole life.

He trusted her with every once of his being, but he could tell Lumiana had that effect on most people. Most likely males, as her beauty had to be unparalleled to the moon-and back. But alas-he had no time to stare bug-eyed at Lumiana, he turned back to the others, already grabbing his sweatshirt from Lumiana's grasp and slipping it lightly over his body.

"Oh, Jack..." Tooth said sadly, tears flowing from her eyes, Baby Tooth (whom he had not known was even at this get-together thing) came buzzing around his ears, nuzzling against his cheek affectionately. He rubbed her little cheek, earning himself a swoon as she burrowed into his neck. He turned his attention back to the Guardians. Hank had dissolved into sparkles maybe ten minutes ago, but no one seemed to really care. Jack brushed it off, Hank knew what he was doing. He was a big boy.

"Ze' boy makes point," North stated, tugging lightly on his beard with thick sausage-like fingers as he studied Jack's stance. It was almost defensive, like he was waiting for someone to lash at him any moment. Obviously, the Russian was deep in thought, and Jack didn't like that at all. He knew North had the craziest ideas.

Bunnymund hadn't said a word since Jack had his little 'temper-tantrum'. His head was hanging as if he was ashamed. This surprised Jack greatly, never had the great warrior-bunny shown any emotion other than really annoyance, and now and then the occasional appearance of affection. Never in a million years would've Jack guessed he would've been the cause for another emotion such as shame.

Lumiana rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand with her soft thumb, her eyes closed as she leaned into him slightly, her steady breath acted as an anchor for Jack and he matched the pace of her breath. Her lips moved slightly as if she was conversing with someone unseen to them all.

Suddenly her eyes shot open just as North suggested.

"We must get to know you better Jack, we must learn about your past, then we can become actual _family,"_

"And to do that," Lumiana interjected as she smiled, "We must view your memories Jack. Your human memories, my father just contacted me," She pursed her lips. "Hank, he told father about this, and this is Manny's solution," She said, addressing the moon by it's pet name given by North.

If possible. Jack paled ten-fold. They wanted to view his memories...as a human?

This would either end in understanding, or tears.

Jack barely hopped that it ended in both.

**A/N Hey guys! I made this chapter kinda long just for all you awesome people! :) Anyways, I found Jack-**

**Jack: I was with Jamie, sue me! **

**Me: Dude, I have nothing to get from you! You have nothing, not being mean or anything. Besides, I can't just leave you naked, that would be awkward...*blushes***

**Jack: Whatever, anyways, she don't own Me, or ROTG, only Lumiana *Sigh***

**Me: Hey Lover Boy!**

**Jack: Hmm? Wait-Lover Boy?!**

**Me: You realize I based Lumiana off my personality right? And some of her looks! *Winks***

**Jack: Really...prove it!**

**Me: No not now anyways! Leave your reviews, anyone want a shoutout? You'll get to do the disclaimer with Jack and me and be part of this messed up skit-thingy that are always after my awesome chapters! :) Just leave a nickname in the reviews along with why I should pick ya also, leave your personality traits; and I might pick ya! I'll P.M. ya if you get picked! Ok guys, R&R! (Keep in mind, I might pick more than one person, so ya!)**

**Love ya-**

**-Izzi**


	9. Life Happened (AN)

**Dear Awesome Fans whom I eternally grateful for, **

**Guys, I am putting this story on hold for a while, because well, this thing called life happened, and I have to work on getting into a prestigious performing arts school for creative writing! I need to get the scholarship to get in, and this means a lot to me. This is my future we're talking about, and I'm sorry, if I had to choose between the two, I would honestly choose my future because I want to be very secure and have a good life, so I can't really be worrying about updating my stories, and I might just put this story up for adoption because I have no idea where it is going. My other story, 'Of the Lies we were told' I will be continuing because I have a clear plot, it's just that with 'Concrete Angel' my goal has become unclear, and as an author, I can't have that. **

**So sorry to be disappointing, next update will be an announcement that will decide 'Concrete Angels' fate...**

**I really am sorry, but please, check out my other story, as I have updated it, and I hope you like it. **

**I promised a shout-out, and here it is! This shout-out goes to Darkblade County, or DC, sorry about this inconvenience, Jack and the others are not here at the moment as you can see, and I don't think they're coming back anytime soon. **

**Again guys, I'm sorry if you were expecting an update, but I just can't...I have life ahead of me...**

**Please understand, **

**-Izzi**

**I PRONOUNCE THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY ON HOLD OR HIATUS WHATEVER-:(**


End file.
